The Powers Of Heat
by StarlitSnowWolf
Summary: This is a one shot lemon between my OC's Alexis and Chase. Yes, I know, they're brother and sister, but I've had a few requests, so I'm doing it. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Rated M for sex and incest.


**_As description says, one shot lemon between Alexis and Chase, brother and sister from LWL series. This is all about incest sex, so don't like, don't read. Had a few requests for this, so I'm doing it. Enjoy!_**

"Wow, that was pretty fun! Nice to just get out and relax for a while." Alexis said she and Chase walked in the front door of the apartment. He nodded and closed the door behind them, saying "It really was. My legs are kinda sore now…." She giggled and said "Yeah, mine too. Maybe we should start going with Mom and Dad when they go."

"Maybe. Then again, I'm sure they like the time they have for just themselves." Chase said, chuckling. Alexis nodded and said "Yeah, good point. We can ask them when they get home. I think I'm gonna go lay down for now."

"Good idea, I think I will, too. Don't mind, do you?" Chase asked as they walked down the hallway to the bedroom they shared with their parents. She smiled and said "Not at all, it's your bed too. Just as long as you don't start snoring…." He chuckled and said "Then you can't take the entire bed!" She giggled and said "Oh, fine….Butthead…."

As they walked into the room and over to the bed, Alexis stopped to stretch, pushing her forelegs out and rear up into the air. Chase stopped in his tracks when she did, staring at her butt. She looked back and giggled, waving her butt around a little and saying "Stop staring at my ass, you perv…." He walked up and nosed her womanhood, making her eyes go wide. She gasped and said "Chase! What're you-…."

She was stopped by him suddenly licking her bright pink womanhood, making her shudder and softly moan a little. "Mmm….Chase, stop….Stahhhh…." She tried to plead through the pleasure. She was in heat, there was no doubt about it. Heat will break any male's mind close enough to smell it, and that was Chase.

He had no control over his actions, his mind screaming to stop while his body just continued. "So amazing…." He said between licks, tasting her fluid running out onto his tongue. She tried to pull herself away, but pushed herself back against him when he hit a really sensitive spot that made her gasp in pleasure.

"Ohhhh….Chase, you need to….Ahhh….You need to stop…." She moaned, contradicting her words by looking back at him and licking her lips. She watched him lick deeper and deeper inside her, getting places she'd never even knew was possible. "You taste so good…." He groaned, his paws kneading the floor as his wolf hood emerged from it's sheath.

She watched it come out to its full length and stared hungrily, feeling her heat go into overdrive as her desire and need washed out any other thoughts. She forced herself to move and turned around to face Chase, her cheeks on fire. His trance was broken as well and he started stammering "Ohmygod, I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what….Why I did that! I'm SOOO sorry, Alexis!"

She simply smiled and nuzzled him, saying "It's okay, Chase….I'm not mad. In fact…." She reached up and ran her paw over his wolf hood, making him gasp and said "….I want this. I can't resist anymore…." He started to pant as she slowly stroked his wolf hood and said "A-Are you sure? You're my sister…."

She nodded and pulled back to look at him, saying "And I love you very much! Don't think of us being related….I won't. Although, right now I need my big brother to help me….My really BIG brother!" She giggled a little and he blushed, precum starting to drip from the tip of his wolf hood. "Can I keep….going?" He nervously asked, taking in her heavenly scent.

She nodded and moved to his side, dropping her chest again and raising her tail up. He started nosing her rapidly wettening womanhood, making her softly moan again. "Yes….I need it, Chase…." She begged, taking a deep breath of his musk before lightly licking the tip. He shuddered and groaned, pushing his tongue between her swollen pink folds.

After a few moments of licking each other, her legs were soaking wet from her fluids running down them and he had a constant stream of precum leaking onto the floor. He stopped licking her and stepped away, leaving her panting like crazy and she asked "What're you doing?" He smiled and moved behind her, putting his paw on her hip and saying "Giving you what you want…."

Her heart sped up in anticipation and she nodded, telling him it was okay. He nodded back and licked her womanhood one more time before mounting her, settling his weight on her back. She spread her legs out a little to keep stable as he started poking into her womanhood with his tip. He soon found it, but stopped and asked "Are you sure you're ready?"

She quickly nodded and said "I'm sure….Take me!" He leaned forward and licked her cheek, but she locked her lips onto his in a passionate kiss. He returned it and started slowly pushing into her, making her loudly moan the farther he went. About halfway in, he hit a blockage and they released their kiss. "Go, don't stop….Don't ever stop!" She pleaded, pushing back against him. He pulled out a little and shoved back in, ripping through the barrier and making her cry out in pain and submission.

"Alexis, are you okay!?" He frantically asked, getting off her and pulling out. He saw a little blood trickle out of her and his heart dropped. "Ohmygod, I hurt you! I'm so sorry!" He said, nuzzling her neck. She turned to face him with tears in her eyes and said "N-No, it's okay….Mom said that would happen my first time….I'm okay."

He looked at her worryingly and asked "Are you sure? You're bleeding…." She nodded and said "I'm sure, it's normal. Trust me, please…." He hesitated before nodding and he said "Okay….Do you wanna….Keep going?"

"Yes, I do! I need this so badly!" She begged, turning her butt to him. He smiled a little and said "Okay….I love you, Alexis…." She smiled too and said "I love you too, Chase….More then anything…." They quickly kissed again before he re-mounted her, quickly finding her entrance and pushing back in. She loudly moaned in pleasure, saying "Ohhh...That feels so good…."

He started very slowly thrusting into her, feeling her fluids leaking out around and lubricating him. Her scent was heavy in the air, making his head spin and putting his passion for her through the roof. She pushed back each time he thrust into her, both of them moaning and groaning in pleasure. "Chase, you're so big….It feels so good…."

He leaned over her back and licked the inside of her ear, whispering "And you're so tight….I don't know how long I'll be able to go…." She turned her head to look at him and said "I won't either. Just make it good!" He nodded and started thrusting harder into her, making her whimper and squeal with each thrust.

"Ch-Chase….I can't….I'm gonna….CUM!" She screamed as her orgasm hit, her hips jerking and fluids spraying out around him. His entire lower body got drenched in the sweet smelling female liquids, the scent invading his nose. He clenched his teeth and picked up his speed, thrusting as hard as he possibly could and panting just as much.

"Alexis, it's….coming…." He panted, his wolf hood twitching and jerking inside her while his knot threatened to lock them together. She turned her head again to look at him and said "Do it!" They locked lips and soon his knot went inside her, making them both loudly groan and him whimper a little as his sperm shot inside her.

She let out a long moan as she felt it, another orgasm washing over her. He was panting like he'd been in the desert with no water for days and it felt like his insides were set on fire. He went limp on her back and she slowly laid down, softly crying a little. He carefully maneuvered himself around to lay next to her, trying not to pull on the tie and hurt her.

As soon as he laid back down, she licked his cheek and smiled at him, saying "Thank you, Chase….That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced…." He smiled too and wiped the tears off her cheeks, saying "You're welcome, Alexis….Why're you crying, though?" She giggled a little and said "I'm just so happy and I feel amazing!"

He chuckled as well and kissed her forehead, saying "I'm glad I could help. I won't deny it….That was the most amazing thing ever to me, too!" She nodded and they locked together in a passionate kiss, running their paws over each other as they did. She was steadily purring, telling him just how happy she was. To anyone, they looked to be in complete heaven.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" They suddenly heard Crystal scream, jolting them back to reality. Their heads shot up to see their parents angrily glaring at them. "Mom, Dad!" She yelled as she tried to pull away from Chase, only to cause them both to yelp in pain. "Shit…."

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Dakota shouted, growling a little. "Guys, we can explain!" Alexis said, settling back down next to Chase. Dakota and Crystal just stared at them, waiting for an explanation. "Well!? We're waiting!" Crystal angrily said.

Alexis sighed and said "We got….overwhelmed. My heat's been driving me crazy, but you guys know that. It….affected Chase." She looked at him and he had tears in his eyes from being so scared right now. He shakily nodded and said "I couldn't stop myself….I tried….I couldn't…."

"You two had sex! You're brother and sister….And you mated! Do you have any idea what that means!?" Dakota yelled, making them cower a little. Alexis nodded and said "I'll….get pregnant…." Crystal nodded and said "It's very likely! There's also something else, too!"

"We're so grounded…." Chase said under his breath, looking away from their parents. Dakota and Crystal looked at each other before he said "We're not angry with you." Their eyes shot wide open and Alexis said "Wh-Wait….You're….Not mad?" Crystal shook her head and laid down, nuzzling her daughter as she said "We can't be mad at either of you about something out of your control."

Chase looked up at Dakota, who said "We know what kinds of effect heat has on a young male's mind, not to mention what it does to girls as well. We're actually surprised this didn't happen sooner…." Crystal nodded and Alexis asked "So….What does this mean for us now?"

Crystal sighed and said "Well….There's a really good chance you're going to get pregnant from this, for one. Think you can handle that?" Alexis nodded as did Chase, who said "I'm gonna be a father….To my sister's pups….Oh, god…." He buried his head under his paws, starting to softly cry. Alexis weakly smiled and said "Hey, look at me…."

He moved one of his paws a little and she said "It's not the end of the world….When I find a mate, I'll raise them with him. Nobody else need to know this happened…." He lifted his head a little and said "But….I don't want someone else to raise them…." Alexis looked at their parents and Crystal asked "Chase, are you saying you….Want to be your sister's mate?"

He hesitantly nodded, worried they'd actually be upset this time. Alexis widely smiled and said "Aww, Chase! You weren't joking when you said you love me….I'd love to be mates with you…." He smiled too and they nuzzled each other while Dakota and Crystal looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing.

Crystal smiled and said "Well, who are we to get in the way of what's meant to be? We're gonna give you guys a little time to yourselves….We love you both!" Alexis carefully twisted a little and hugged Crystal, saying "Thanks, Mom….We love you guys too!" Dakota nuzzled her as Crystal hugged Chase before they walked out of the room together, leaving the two lovers to each other.

Alexis laid back down and cuddled against Chase, letting out a soft sigh and saying "I love you, Chase…." He smiled again and kissed her, saying "I love you too, Alexis….That was the most terrifying thing ever!" She giggled and said "Yeah, no kidding! I still can't believe they're not mad at us!"

He shrugged and said "Well, you heard them….Are you happy we did this?" She quickly nodded and said "Very! Best thing to ever happen in my life….Not to mention we'll probably be having pups soon enough, too." He nodded and said "As odd as it may sound, I can't wait for that to happen!"

She giggled again and said "Doesn't sound odd to me at all. Think you might be able to pull out of me soon? Kinda sore now…." His ears dropped against his head as he said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…." She shook her head and kissed him, saying "Do not be sorry, okay? It was my first time after all….I'm not surprised I'm sore. And I guess the fact you were flat out amazing had something to do with it…."

He chuckled and kissed her nose, saying "Me? You're the amazing one…." She happily sighed and cuddled down against him, saying "Now hush….I'm tired…." He wrapped his forelegs around her and gently pulled her closer, saying "You get some rest then. I'll be right here with you….I promise I always will be." She purred and moved her head under his chin, saying "Don't make a girl a promise….If you know you can't keep it…."


End file.
